FABIANS AND PATTYS REVENGE
by HoA Fandom Amazeballs
Summary: what happens when evil fabes and patricia go to america to get revenge on a certain american...RATED M. R


'I HATE NINA' fabian yells to the world. His eyes flash red. He wants to kill nina. he hates her so much. she ripped his heart out. she was a bitch a fucking BITCH.

so he goes, "Hey, Patricia, want to help me kill Nina Martin?"

And patrica's like "sure" so using their super evil sinner powers they teleport to nina's house in America. they pound on the door. nina's gran opens it.

before she can say ANYTHIN fabian punches her in the face and she falls to the ground.

"That's what u get for demanding i write poetry and making me look at ur stupid fucking pictures and missing my stupid fucking first date at the movi and thats for—"

"-Fabian?"

He looks up and Nina MArtin stares back at him.

Now, he's really evil. he has no love left in him, no empathy, no sympathy or shitlike that. but when he looks at nina martin, his heart swells with l—

'Kill HER FABSTER" patrixie screams really loudly.

of course! thats what fabians wanted to do all along! even when he was good, his one true desire was to kill the girl who had stomped on his heart exactly 3 times!

HOW DID HE NOT REALIZE IT BEFORE

fabian lunges for nina. she thinks he's going to kiss her, so she opens her arms and puckers her lips, but THEN—-

HE HITS HER WITH A SLEDGEHAMMER that he produced from his pocket cause anything is possible if u say totes realistic after it (totes realistic!)

but does nina fall down? does she die? no. she does not. she is the Chosen One. The Great Descentdent of Amneris, instilled with Chosen One powers, AND SHE DOES NOT FALL DOWN SHE GRABS THE SLEDGEHAMMER AND THROWS IT IN THE TRASH

"why fabes?" she asks. "why are you doing this? i never meant to hurt u. stop trying to kill me with sledgehammers—"

_HES PRODUCED ANOTHER SLDGEHAMMER—_

"STOP" _PATRIXIE _says. everyone reezes. "this is not the way to kill her. we must draw out her blood with our evil sinner magic and make her suffer. she must PAY for whats shes done to you, fabian! SHE MUST HURT

"hey, fine by me"

"ur so mean." nina screams. "i was trying to protect u from an ancient egyptian curse that would've destr—"

'NO . ONE. _CARES." _fABIAN SCREAMS!

then he starts on his own evil monologue that shares his feelings with the owrld that all evil ppl must do before enacting their evil plan so the protangnist has time to stop them. so fabian goes, "nina, you left me with nothing but a letter. youre a stupid fucking bi…"

he goes on and on about his feelings and then patricia says, "boriING!" AND STARTS CHANTING ANEVIL CURSE THAT WILL DRAW OUT NINAS BLOOD AND MAKE HER SUFFER

"AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHHHH!" nina screams very overdramatically.

suddenly, fabian is overcome with emotions. he does not know what to do! if he letspatricia continue, his love will die. if he does not, his evil side will be very disappointed. if—

'OH MY GOD GRAN HAS THE SLEDGEHAMMER O NO."

fabian looks. The Great Gran has risen, her face a bloody mess, and she HAS TAKEN. THE SLEDGEHAMMER. OUT OF THE TRASH.

"Go gran!" nina says. "kill those guys!:"

Gran goes to slay patricia like a vampire, but then at the last second she TURNS AROUND AND SOCKS NINA IN THE HEAD WITH HER WEAPON.

the plot twists

insert cliffhanger faces here

so. has nina died? no. she does not die. she has removed the slegehammer from deep inside her face, and now she swings it at her gran. "wHY GRAN WHY WOULD YOU BETRAY ME LIKE THIS I LOVE YOU MOST IN THE WORLD!"

"What?" fabian says, very sad and shocked. " i thought you loved me most in the world?"

nina turns to him, her face sad, her eyes sad, everything about her very sad. she says: "fabian, i never liked you. you are not sporty enough for me. i left you so i could go out with some guy from the football team"

fabian cries

patricia feels very left out of all this so she tears the sledgehammer from the person whos holding it hands (i lost track sorry) and wheels it around at fabian. "YOU WERE THE WORST EVIL PERSON I HAVE EVER SEEN EVER YOU DESERVE TO DIE." she just says this so she can be dramatic, however, and drops to the ground crying because she has not seen her best friend joy in 3 hours! "WHERESSSS JOYYYYY"

fabian kills her to put her out of her misery.

then, gran faces off against nina. fabian gives nina the sledgehammer but her gran kills nina with her head and

wait no i wanted nina to kill fabian

Nina RISES FROM THE DEAD and produces yet another sledgehammer so she battles sledgehammers with fabian like swords *swish swish swish*

then her sledgehammer strikes fabians neck. he gasps, and he falls to the ground in slow motion, his mouth open in a silent scream—

"oh fabes, fabes, my bby," nina screams. "i am sorry! but this is what u get for tryin to kill me! NO ONE MESSES WITH THE CHOSEN ONE!"

fabian strokes her cheek and says, "i hate you you b word" and then falls down dead. then gran and nina face off again and gran dies and then nina dies and its very sad because theres no one left to do a cliffhanger face so the camera ppl zoom in on nina's nose instead.


End file.
